Crybaby Boyfriend
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Ini adalah sebuah akhir, jangan menangis." / Untuk Eren yang cengeng, Rivaille hanya bisa ikut menangis bersamanya. Dan untuk Rivaille yang selalu tegar, Eren hanya bisa tersenyum untuknya. / "Jangan.. Menangis." / RivaiEren, AU


_"_—_Ini adalah sebuah akhir__,_

_Jangan menangis.."_

.

.

.

_**Crybaby Boyfriend**_

—by _**Nacchan Sakura**_

—_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**_

—_**Nakimushi Kareshi (c) Honeyworks**_

.

.

.

—Eren itu cengeng.

Tepat di umurnya yang ke lima, Rivaille pertama kali melihat Eren yang menangis. Permennya jatuh ke tanah karena kecerobohannya sendiri—dan Eren menangis kencang karena makanan manis tersebut jadi tak bisa dimakan lagi. Hal ini bukanlah hal serius, untuk Rivaille—bahkan bisa dibilang, permen jatuh itu hanya masalah yang sepele.

Tapi tangisan Eren tetap saja tak bisa terhenti.

Awalnya, Rivaille pikir Eren begitu menyukai permen sampai-sampai ia menangis sekencang itu—Ia pikir, Eren tak akan menangis kalau yang jatuh bukanlah permen, melainkan hal lain.

—Tapi, Rivaille ternyata salah.

Eren menangis ketika coklatnya direbut secara paksa oleh Jean. Menangis kencang—sama seperti ketika permennya terjatuh ke tanah.

Ternyata Eren memang seseorang yang cengeng—entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis karena hal kecil. Bukan karena permen saja, tapi banyak juga hal lain yang bisa membuatnya menangis.

Ketika ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga milik ibunya—Eren menangis.

Ketika Eren melihat seekor anak kucing yang dibuang—Eren menangis.

Ketika Eren tak diperbolehkan bermain lebih lama dengan Mikasa dan Armin—Eren menangis.

. . . .

Ketika Rivaille melindungi Eren saat ditindas oleh anak-anak lain dan terluka karenanya—

—Eren menangis.

.

.

.

Di umurnya yang ke delapan, Rivaille melihat Eren menangis karena pensil mekanik pemberian Rivaille di hari ulang tahunnya, tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Rivaille sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah hal besar, Rivaille bisa memberikan pensil mekanik lain sebagai pengganti—tapi tetap saja, Eren menangis. Ia bilang, kado ulang tahun dari Rivaille itu sangat berharga dan tak ada tandingannya—ia merasa sangat sedih kalau benda berharga tersebut lenyap begitu saja.

Rivaille menghela nafas—kenapa Eren mudah sekali untuk menangis?

.

.

.

Di umurnya yang ke-dua belas—Eren menangis ketika tahu Rivaille terjatuh dari tangga.

Luka-luka di tubuhnya tidak parah, hanya beberapa goresan kecil dan rasa linu karena tubuhnya terbentur keras ke atas lantai. Tapi Eren menangis hebat—seolah Rivaille akan mati hanya karena luka kecil seperti itu.

"—_Dasar cengeng.__"_

_._

_._

_._

Kemudian—Rivaille sampai di umurnya yang ke sembilan belas. Eren menangis, lagi—padahal, umurnya sudah enam belas tahun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau cengeng begini, Eren?"

Tapi—kali ini, ia menangis karena bahagia.

"Ha—habis, aku bahagia sekali! Aku menangis bahagia, Rivaille-san, bukan karena sedih—"

"_...Dasar cengeng."_

Rivaille tak tahu bahwa selain karena merasa sedih, Eren juga menangis jika rasa bahagia meluap di dalam dirinya.

"Kau ini—aku menerima pernyataan cintamu, bukan? Berhentilah menangis!"

"T-tapi, aku bahagia—"

"...Cengeng."

Rivaille hanya menjawab pernyataan cinta Eren, bukan hal yang besar. Tapi Eren begitu bahagia—perasaannya terbalas. Ia bahagia.

Bahagia—

Sangat bahagia.

Ia meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"K-kalau begitu, aku mohon bantuannya, Rivaille-san!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mohon bantuannya'? Kau terlalu formal—sekarang aku kekasihmu, bukan?"

"E-eehh—_hiks, _m-maaf!"

Rivaille kembali menghela nafas—Eren lebih sering menangis dibandingkan tertawa atau tersenyum, di dalam menunjukkan emosinya. Unik, memang. Tapi—karena Eren saat ini adalah seseorang yang ia harus lindungi dengan sungguh-sungguh, Rivaille bertekad untuk membuat Eren tersenyum di setiap saatnya.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melindungimu, maka dari itu.. jangan menangis."

.

.

.

Eren bukannya tidak bisa tersenyum—hanya saja, sejak dulu—ia lebih mudah menunjukkan emosinya dengan sebuah tangisan, dibanding tersenyum atau tertawa.

Bukannya sedih—ia bahagia karena Rivaille membalas perasaannya. Bukannya sedih—ia bahagia karena Rivaille berkata bahwa ia akan melindunginya.

Tapi—walaupun senyuman muncul di parasnya, tetap saja air mata mengalir jatuh dari iris _Emerald_ miliknya.

Walaupun bahagia—tetap saja ia menangis, pada akhirnya.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melindungimu, maka dari itu.. jangan menangis."

—Eren tahu, bahwa Rivaille selalu berusaha untuk membuat Eren tersenyum di setiap detiknya.

"Aku mengerti—demi Rivaille-san, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak sering menangis!"

Maka dari itu, untuk Rivaille yang selalu tegar dan terlihat kuat—

"Pfft—pegang janjimu itu, bocah."

Eren hanya bisa berusaha untuk tersenyum selama ada di dekatnya, dan perlahan—ia menghentikan kebiasaan menangisnya, mengubah sifat cengengnya yang sudah menjadi ciri khas semenjak dulu.

—Perlahan.

.

.

.

Rivaille tahu—tidak mudah untuk bisa membuat Eren menghilangkan kebiasaan menangisnya.

Rivaille tahu—bahwa Eren selalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Eren—kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah kubilang agar kau tidak menyentuh pecahan gelasnya, bukan? Sebentar, biar aku ambilkan kotak obat—"

Rivaille tahu—bahwa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, hanyalah ikut menangis bila Eren juga menangis.

"Ukh—maaf, ini.. agak sedikit sakit, jadi aku menangis... ahaha—tapi aku berjanji agar tidak sering menangis, kok! Aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"—Eh?"  
"Kalau mau menangis.. tidak apa-apa. Aku izinkan."

"...Rivaille.."

"Apa?"

"—Kenapa kau juga ikut menangis?"

Ia tak mau membuat Eren merasa sendiri—walau menangis bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Rivaille lakukan, walaupun menangis bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau temukan dalam kamus hidupnya..

Demi Eren, ia akan mencoba.

Untuk Eren yang cengeng—ia hanya bisa ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Ck, gara-gara kau, Eren—aku juga menjadi cengeng seperti ini."

.

.

.

Menangis, tersenyum, menangis, tersenyum-

Ada yang aneh.

Jika mereka sudah selesai menangis karena sesuatu, pasti mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya—bersama-sama.

Aneh ataupun apa, mereka tidak peduli—ini adalah cara mereka menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama-sama.

"Pfft—Rivaille, wajahmu saat menangis aneh sekali!"

"Berisik, bocah! Gara-gara kau aku ikut menangis, tahu!"

"Dan gara-gara kau, aku tertawa!"

"Lagipula, kenapa juga sekarang kita tertawa? Ini film tragedi, tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Wajahmu menambahkan unsur komedi ke dalam filmnya, Rivaille!"

—Dan terus berlanjut, seperti itu.

. . . .

Apakah kalian yang sedang membaca cerita ini pernah berpikir—

—Bahwa semua waktu menyenangkan yang mereka jalani saat ini akan berakhir...

_Suatu hari nanti?_

"Bodoh—berhenti tertawa!"

.

.

.

"Hey, Eren. Kau mau hadiah apa?"

"—Hmm?" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara komedi—menjadi teman mereka berdua di malam ini. Iris hijau terangnya menatap Rivaille penuh tanya— "Hadiah untuk apa?"

"—Ulang tahunmu, bodoh. Dan juga... hari _anniversary _kita berdua."

"..EEH?!" Wajah Eren mengeluarkan rona merah—perlahan. "K-kau mau memberikan aku hadiah, Rivaille?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Hari ulang tahunmu bertepatan dengan setahun kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih—wajar saja jika aku ingin memberikan hadiah, bukan?" Rivaille menghela nafas panjang—ia bisa melihat Eren perlahan tersenyum lebar—wajahnya merona, dan matanya menahan tumpukan air yang akan turun—masih seperti biasa, Eren menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Mau! Mauuuu! Aku mau hadiah!"

"—Hadiah apa?"

"Cincin! Aku mau cincin yang sepasang dengan Rivaille!"

Rivaille menarik satu alisnya ke atas—sepasang cincin? Rivaille sudah berumur dua puluh tahun sekarang ini—ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang layak, dan Eren tahu akan hal itu. Rivaille sedikit mengira bahwa Eren akan meminta sesuatu yang sedikit mahal, seperti berlibur ke suatu tempat, berdua saja—atau semacamnya.

Tapi..

Sepasang cincin?

"...Itu saja?"

"—Unn, sebenarnya, ada lagi... hadiah yang aku mau,"

Kedua bola mata Rivaille membulat—oh, sesuai dugaan, Eren akan meminta sesuatu yang lain—

"—Aku ingin Rivaille tetap ada di sampingku, sampai kapanpun juga. Itu saja—sudah cukup!"

—Bukan sesuatu yang mahal, bukan juga sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Entah mengapa, kata-kata Eren saat itu membuat Rivaille tertegun sesaat—

Eren tidak menangis, ia kini sudah bisa tersenyum lebar dengan tulus—

—Dan Rivaille kini ingin menangis, kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya meneteskan air mata karena rasa bahagia yang begitu meluap.

Rivaille membawa tubuh Eren ke dalam pelukannya—hangat. Hangat.

Air matanya menetes jatuh dan terasa hangat di wajah.

Tubuhnya yang mendekap erat Eren—sungguh hangat.

Rivaille berharap bahwa hadiah yang Eren minta di saat itu—bisa ia berikan saat itu juga, berjanji untuk bersama selamanya, dalam satu ikatan yang lebih kuat daripada benang merah penghubung bernama takdir—satu ikatan yang membuat mereka tak terpisahkan.

. . . .

Bukan sesuatu yang mahal, bukan juga sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan.

...Tapi—

Belum tentu bisa diberikan dengan mudah.

"Eren, aku boleh menciummu, tidak?"

"..E-EEEH?! T-tunggu, Rivai—"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'boleh', ya."

—Setidaknya, saat itu, Rivaille bisa memberikan apa yang ia bisa—satu kecupan penuh kasih sayang di bibir kekasihnya, kecupan lembut yang menandakan bahwa ia tulus mencintai Eren.

"_Bersama.._

_..Selamanya."_

.

.

.

_Untuk dirimu yang cengeng.._

_Aku hanya bisa ikut menangis bersamamu._

_._

_Untuk dirimu yang selalu tegar dan kuat.._

_Aku hanya bisa memperlihatkan senyumanku kepadamu._

_._

_._

_._

Hari yang cerah menyambut ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh belas.

Eren beranjak dari atas kasurnya—membuka mata lebar, dengan senyum yang terlukis dengan sempurna. Langit biru dan awan putih seperti memberikannya ucapan selamat ulang tahun terlalu cepat; dan sinar mentari memberikannya hadiah, yaitu satu hari yang cerah.

Eren dengan cepat merapikan dirinya—pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya sampai wangi, memakai baju favoritnya, dan menata rambutnya rapi—hari ini, ia harus terlihat sempurna.

Hari ini—hari yang spesial.

"—Eren, ada tamu untukmu!"

Oh! Rivaille sudah tiba—cepat sekali? Eren sejenak menarik satu alisnya ke atas. Bukankah mereka janji untuk bertemu jam sebelas?

Eren melirik ke arah jam dinding—masih jam delapan pagi.

Eren menuruni anak tangga untuk mengetahui kepastian—samar-samar, ia mendengar suara ibunya yang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di ruang tamu. Suaranya tidak berat seperti Rivaille—

Siapa?

Ketika Eren sudah sampai di dalam ruang tamu, ia tak melihat sosok Rivaille disana—sosok Rivaille digantikan oleh sosok seorang pria paruh baya yang melemparkan senyuman ramah kepadanya. Eren membalas senyuman itu dengan rasa ragu—masih ingin tahu, siapa orang yang berada di hadapan ibunya tersebut.

"—Ah, Eren! Anakku yang berulang tahun, kemarilah, nak! Ibu terharu, kau sudah bertambah dewasa.."

"Terima kasih, ibu." Eren memberi ibunya sebuah pelukan erat—dan mulutnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Dan, tamu ini siapa, ya?"

"Oh—maaf, aku terlambat memperkenalkan dia. Perkenalkan, Eren—Dot Pixis. Dia teman lama ayahmu—seorang rektor di salah satu universitas terkenal di Kyoto."

'_Oh—teman ayah. Mungkin ia mau membicarakan sesuatu soal ayah yang kini berada di luar negeri untuk bertugas..?' _batin Eren—tak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kedatangan teman ayahnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Nah, Eren.. sebenarnya, ibu ingin memberikanmu sebuah kejutan besar!"

"Eh?" Eren mengerutkan dahinya—apa? Tumben sekali ibunya memberikan Eren hadiah yang disebut dengan 'kejutan'—biasanya, ia hanya diberikan hadiah kecil seperti jam tangan atau sepatu baru—

"Kau akan meneruskan pendidikan di universitas _Rose,_ letaknya di Kyoto. Itu universitas terbaik, dan kau lulus tes berdasarkan nilai sekolahmu selama ini! —Maka dari itu aku memanggil Pixis-san kemari, ia yang akan membimbingmu—"

—Eren tak mendengarkan terusan dari kata-kata yang ibunya ucapkan.

"—Kyoto itu jauh, bu! Aku tidak mau!"

"Eh..? Tapi, Eren, Ibu ingin kau menempuh pendidikan di universitas terbaik di Kyoto tersebut! Kau—"

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya—aku tidak mau!"

"Eren, jangan keras kepala! Aku menginginkan anakku untuk menjadi orang yang berbahagia, ini adalah jalan terbaik!"

"—Tapi aku tidak akan bahagia jika melakukannya karena terpaksa!"

"Er—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rivaille?! Aku tak mau meninggalkan—"

"EREN! Jangan egois, Eren. Rivaille sudah dewasa—ia sudah memiliki kesibukannya yang lain, Rivaille bahkan sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis—ia sudah memiliki pasangannya sendiri. Kau tak bisa selamanya menempel kepada Rivaille!"

—Tidak, itu tidak benar.

Eren mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya—tidak, tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh menangis—ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, jika ia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Rivaille. Ia harus kuat, harus kuat—

"TERSERAHMU SAJA! Pokoknya—aku tidak mau pergi ke Kyoto!"

"Eren! —"

Eren tak mau mendengarkan apa-apa lagi—ia mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya, juga memakai sepatu—

Ia keluar begitu saja. Ia ingin menemui Rivaille sekarang juga—secepatnya.

'_Tak boleh menangis, tak boleh menangis—'_

.

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu—bahwa hubungan mereka berdua itu lebih dari sekedar 'pertemanan'.

Orang-orang menganggap kedekatan mereka itu wajar—mereka selalu bersama semenjak kecil, wajar saja jika sampai dewasa mereka tak bisa melepaskan diri satu sama lain, tak bisa berpisah dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Mereka berdua sudah seperti kiri dan kanan, yin dan yang—langit dan awan.

Maka dari itu—

Rivaille tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika ibunya mengatakan satu hal yang membuatnya terdiam di tempat.

Di samping ibunya, berdiri seorang gadis; rambutnya begitu indah, berwarna oranye muda yang lembut seperti matahari senja. Ibunya tersenyum ke arah Rivaille, dan gadis itu juga melemparkan senyum yang sama—

Lembut, tetapi penuh arti.

Rivaille pikir, ibunya hanya ingin mengenalkan satu dari anak gadis dari temannya untuk diajak berteman—atau mungkin, gadis ini memiliki suatu urusan yang membutuhkan kemampuan Rivaille di dalam proses pengerjaannya.

—Tapi, Rivaille salah.

"Rivaille, maaf.. selama ini, Ibu tak pernah berkata apa-apa. Tapi—"

"—Ibu. Ini siapa?"

"..Petra, Petra Ral. Kau pernah dengan nama itu, bukan? Michaela Ral—ia adalah teman baik ibu. Dan di saat umurmu masih lima belas tahun, sebenarnya.. aku membuat perjanjian dengan Michaela,"

_**Degup, Degup—**_Rivaille merasakan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba menjadi cepat dan berat, rasanya seperti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—

"Kau harus menikah dengan Petra, Rivaille. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membuatmu menikahi Petra. Maaf, tapi... ini demi masa depanmu."

—Di saat itu, Rivaille berpikir,

'_Seperti inikah rasanya—ketika kau ingin menangis, karena rasa kesedihanmu sudah tidak terbendung lagi?'_

Ya—Rivaille ingin, ingin menangis. Tapi—

"Tidak, Ibu. Meski itu perintahmu, aku tidak akan mengikutinya—untuk yang satu ini. Maaf."

"Rivaille, Ibu mohon—"

"—Ibu! Aku sudah dewasa—aku bisa memilih jalan hidupku sendiri. Aku tak mau menikah dengannya dan aku akan tetap seperti ini; menjaga Eren—"

"Eren sudah dewasa, Rivaille! ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kau tak bisa terus menempel dan berada di sisinya—biarkan Eren memilih jalannya sendiri."

—Tidak, itu tidak benar.

Rivaille mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat—menahan diri agar tidak marah, agar tidak membentak ibunya sendiri—

"—Tidak. Itu adalah jawaban terakhirku."

"Rivaille!"

Rivaille merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh sang ibunda—membuat Rivaille berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Ibu tahu soal hubungan khususmu dengan Eren."

—Dan Rivaille menyesali keputusannya untuk berbalik dan mendengarkan apa kata-kata ibunya.

"Rivaille, ini semua tak boleh terjadi! Ibu tak akan pernah merestui hubunganmu dengan dia—kau harus segera memutuskan hubungan dengannya!"

.

_..Selalu,_

_Dan..._

_Selamanya?_

—_Ah, kata-kata itu menjadi samar._

_._

Rivaille menarik lengannya secara kasar—cukup. Rivaille tak mau mendengar apapun lagi—ia keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju pusat kota, meninggalkan Ibunya yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya—dan pergi ke tempat dimana ia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan orang yang ia sayang,

Eren.

.

.

.

"—Selamat ulang tahun, Eren. Dan.. _Happy Anniversary—_aku mencintaimu."

Rivaille tak membuang waktu lagi ketika melihat Eren sudah menunggu dengan tenang di sebuah bangku taman—ia mendekap kekasihnya tersebut dari belakang, membuat Eren sedikit terkejut oleh sambutan yang datang tanpa diduga.

"Terima kasih, Rivaille. Aku juga mencintaimu."

—Yang terpenting adalah saat ini. Eren merasa bahagia bersama Rivaille—begitu juga Rivaille, ia bahagia bersama Eren.

Tapi—Rivaille tak tahu, bahwa Eren yang membalas dekapannya dengan sebuah senyum saat ini—berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis.

Dan Eren tidak tahu—bahwa Rivaille baru saja menangis, sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

.

—_Ini adalah sebuah akhir,_

_...Jangan menangis._

_._

"Um—bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu, Rivaille? Aku betul-betul lapar!"

"Pfft—dasar perut karet. Baiklah, kau mau makan apa?"

"_Ratatouille!_"

"—Apapun untuk tuan putri yang berulang tahun hari ini."

Berjalan berdua, bergandengan tangan—berjajar bahu, tertawa bersama. Waktu yang terbuang tidak sia-sia—ini adalah waktu dimana mereka mendapatkan bukti bahwa mereka masih hidup dan bisa merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain; bisa merasakan bahwa perasaan cinta masih ada di dalam lubuk hati.

Entah sejak kapan—mereka berpikir bahwa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar untuk terjadi.

Ini adalah sebuah kepastian—mereka akan selalu merasa bahagia.

Selalu.

Selalu—

Selalu...

"..Rivaille?"

"—Uh?" Rivaille tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya—disambut oleh tatapan Eren yang menunjukkan rasa cemas. "Maaf, tadi kau bicara apa?"

"—Kau terlihat lesu hari ini. Apa ada yang salah? Apa kau sakit?"

_Tidak mau._

_Tidak mau.._

_Berakhir._

"—Tidak, aku.. baik-baik saja." Jawab Rivaille seraya tersenyum tipis. "Cepat bereskan makan siangmu—nanti kita terlambat menonton filmnya."

"..Aah, iya."

_Aku tahu, bahwa kata-kata ini akan menyakitimu—_

_Tapi.._

_Aku harus mengatakannya._

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Ternyata—wajah Rivaille saat menangis memang obat mujarab untuk membuatku tertawa!"

"Berisik, bocah! Aku menangis karena kau juga menangis, tahu—"

"Pfft, tetap saja! Wajah itu—"

_Wajah itu—_

Bisakah saat-saat ini menjadi satu waktu yang tak akan pernah berakhir—sampai kapanpun juga?

Ia ingin terus seperti ini—menangis dan tertawa bersamanya. Dimanapun tak masalah, kapanpun tak masalah—

Ia ingin tetap berjalan di dalam waktu yang sama.

"Ahahaha—"

Ia ingin agar semuanya tidak berubah.

"Hahaha—"

Tapi—

Sebuah akhir sudah mulai menunjukkan dirinya—perlahan melambai ke arah mereka, perlahan mendekati dan tak lama lagi, sebuah akhir itu akan memisahkan mereka, jauh—

"Haha... ha.."

Hingga ikatan mereka terputus.

"Haha..._hiks_.. hahaha—"

.

_Tapi, waktu telah berkata lain—_

_Membuat bentuk hatiku kini berubah,_

_Dan jika kau memaksakan diri agar bisa mengubah hatimu ke dalam bentuk yang sama denganku—_

_Aku hanya akan menyakitimu._

_._

Kedua iris kelabu Rivaille membesar—di sampingnya kini, Eren menangis.

Bukan tangisan yang biasanya berakhir dengan suara tawa seperti biasa—bukan tangisan yang Eren tunjukkan ketika ia merasa bahagia,

Ini tangisan yang sama seperti dulu—ketika Eren menjatuhkan permennya, ketika Eren kehilangan pensil mekanik yang merupakan hadiah ulangtahunnya—

Air mata karena rasa kesedihan yang mendalam.

"..Eren? Kenapa kau—...menangis?"

—Ya, kenapa kau menangis?

Kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan menangis lagi, bukan?

"..._Hiks_—Tak mau... berpisah—"

"..Kau ini bicara apa? Berpisah apa—"

Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum?

"..Aku tak mau.. berpisah dengan Rivaille..."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kita akan berpisah, Eren? Dan—berhentilah menangis, kau—"

—Kenapa ...

"—Rivaille-san, kau sendiri juga menangis..."

.

.

_Jangan.._

_Menangis._

.

.

_If all this is just a made-up tale, _

_then I wish to repaint everything._

_._

_._

Menangis dan tertawa—menangis, kemudian tertawa—terus berulang, terus berulang..

Namun kali ini—lingkaran tanpa akhir itu menemukan suatu titik,

Dimana ketika mereka menangis..

Mereka tak mengakhirinya dengan senyuman yang biasa mereka lukis.

...Bahkan, saat ini...

Untuk bisa menghentikan air mata saja—

Sungguh sulit, rasanya.

.

.

.

_I know I would hurt you,_

_but I have to tell it now.._

_._

_._

"—Aku... tidak pernah tahu.. bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan Petra."

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang—Ibunya kali ini sudah keterlaluan, menjodohkan Rivaille seenaknya—dan menentang hubungannya dengan Eren secara terus terang. Dari dulu, selalu seperti itu—Ibunya selalu melakukan apa yang ia mau, terhadap Rivaille dan kehidupannya.

"..Dan aku tidak tahu kalau Ibu sudah mendaftarkan aku.. ke Universitas di luar kota..."

Eren mengepalkan tangannya erat—berarti, apa yang Ibunya katakan tadi— semuanya benar. Rivaille dijodohkan dengan gadis lain—gadis yang lebih disetujui oleh keluarga Rivaille sebagai pendamping.

—Gadis yang akan merebut posisi Eren, di samping Rivaille..

"Ah—Tapi, aku akan mencari jalan untuk bisa membatalkan pertunangan itu," Rivaille menatap ke arah Eren—berusaha agar suasana yang berat ini bisa mencair walau perlahan. "Jadi—"

"—Kalau tidak bisa?" Eren menghentikan kalimat Rivaille. "Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya—bagaimana?"

— Keduanya terdiam.

"..Maka aku.. akan membawamu pergi bersamaku, Eren."

.

.

.

_Jauh,_

_Jauh dari sini_—

. . . .

_Aku ingin memiliki keberanian,_

_Yang bisa membuatku pergi dan melawan kenyataan.._

_._

_._

_._

"—Tidak bisa, Rivaille. Pertunangan ini sudah mutlak—dan aku tidak akan menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Eren, selamanya."

Rivaille tahu, bahwa jawaban ini akan keluar dari mulut Ibunda nya—

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan?!" Rivaille membuat suaranya semakin lantang—"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MAU MENGERTI?!"

"—Aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu! Bisakah kau tidak membantah—"

"CUKUP! Aku akan pergi bersama Eren," Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya—dengan amarah yang sudah memancar. "Aku tidak peduli dengan keputusanmu."

Rivaille mulai melangkahkan kakinya—bersiap untuk pergi ke dalam kamarnya dan membereskan semua barang yang ia punya, dan menghubungi Eren untuk mengajaknya pergi—

"—Kalau kau pergi... maka aku akan menghancurkan keluarga Jaeger."

—Langkah kakinya terhenti di tempat.

"Ayahnya bekerja di Rumah Sakit milik kita, bukan? Bisa terbayang, bagaimana hancurnya keluarga Jaeger jika aku menyebarkan berita bohong soal infeksi yang disebarkan oleh Grisha Jaeger..."

"..Kau—"

"Aku serius, Rivaille." Sang Ibunda mengeluarkan senyumnya—senyum yang terlihat begitu memuakkan. "Demi mencapai apa yang aku inginkan, aku akan melakukan apapun."

"_Dan kau tak akan bisa melawan."_

_._

_._

_._

"—Apa boleh buat, kalau kau memang tidak ingin ke Universitas _Rose..._ Tapi—kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu, kalau kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Rivaille?"

Eren menahan dulu senyum yang tadinya ingin ia tampilkan di wajah—ia menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya, "..Karena.. aku takut Ibu tak akan menyetujui hubungan kami,"

"...Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Habis—um..."

Carla tersenyum tipis—kemudian ia membawa tangannya untuk membelai lembut wajah anak lelakinya yang perlahan tumbuh dewasa tersebut. "Aku tak akan melarangmu jika itu membuatmu bahagia, Eren.."

Eren membalas senyuman dari Ibunda nya tersebut—Ia merasa sangat bodoh, karena telah meragukan Ibunya semenjak awal. "Terima kasih, Ibu."

"..Tapi, Eren..."

"Ya?"

"...Bagaimana dengan gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Rivaille?"

—Ah, benar. Eren lupa soal itu.

.

.

.

_Kau datang,_

_Tepat di saat aku akan membenci segalanya_—

_Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi,_

_Kau mengajari aku apa itu rasa 'cinta' yang sejati._

_._

_._

_._

Tepat di taman yang sama, tepat di bangku yang sama—

Ia menunggu seraya sesekali melihat ke arah jam, menanti seseorang yang akan memberikannya sebuah jawaban.

Masih sama, masih terulang—mungkin yang akan terjadi lima belas menit kemudian adalah, dirinya yang disambut dengan hangat oleh sang kekasih, lalu tangannya yang akan digandeng dengan lembut, dan terciptalah satu hari lagi dimana mereka melukis kenangan—

Ia akan datang, sebentar lagi, dan mengatakan— _'Eren, ayo kita pergi, bersama-sama.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Eren, maafkan aku."

Kedua iris hijaunya membesar—senyumannya pudar dan kini wajahnya menunjukkan emosi yang hampa.

—kenapa ia meminta maaf?

"Maaf, maafkan aku—"

"Kita berpisah, ya?"

.

.

.

Eren tahu—ada satu hal yang membuat Rivaille memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Ibunya.

—Eren tahu, bahwa Ibu Rivaille semenjak dulu memang tak begitu menyukai dirinya dan keluarga Jaeger.

—Maka dari itu, Eren tahu..

Bahwa Rivaille memaksakan diri, saat ini.

—Sesungguhnya, Rivaille ingin menangis.

"..Yah, sudahlah, Rivaille! apa boleh buat, 'kan? Ini keputusan Ibumu.."

Eren memaksakan mulutnya untuk melebar—membentuk sebuah senyum yang meyakinkan. tapi—

Melihat Eren yang bertingkah sok kuat itu, Rivaille tahu bahwa senyumnya palsu.

"..Eren.."

"Jangan lesu begitu, ah! Semangat, semangat! Kita masih tetap bisa jadi... teman.. bukan?" Eren berbalik dan melihat ke arah jam—jam sepuluh pagi.

"...Eren—"

"Hey, hey, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan untuk terakhir kali? Sampai matahari terbenam, sampai hari ini berakhir, kumohon! Aku ingin membuat kenangan indah untuk terakhir kalinya—"

"—EREN!"

Rivaille membawa kedua tangannya untuk meraih wajah Eren yang sedari tadi tak mau melihat ke arahnya.

—Eren tidak menangis.

"...Kenapa, Rivaille? kamu aneh, deh.." Eren membawa tangannya—menepuk pelan kepala milik Rivaille dengan lembutnya. "Tersenyum, dong!"

_In the time of our parting,_

_Pretending to be strong, I said "please smile".._

_while I gently pat your head._

"..Ah.. iya, maaf. Um—baiklah, kau mau kencan?"

"Ehh—mau, mau! Ayo pergi!"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"—Festival!"

"Baiklah.." Rivaille menarik tangan Eren dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Ayo kita buat kenangan yang paling indah, hari ini.."

—Dan tangannya yang satu lagi, tersembunyi di dalam kantong jaket yang ia kenakan—menggenggam erat satu buah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Berisi cincin yang sepasang.

.

.

.

Tanda silang yang besar, berwarna merah—terpampang jelas di depan layar. Eren lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya—sudah berapa kali ia kalah? Sementara Rivaille—ia melihat layar di hadapan kekasihnya menampilkan tulisan '_You Win!' _semenjak tadi.

"—Uugh! Aku kalah lagi!"

"Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk bisa mengalahkan aku, Eren." Rivaille tersenyum bangga. "Mau coba permainan lain?"

"—Tidak, ah. Aku lelah—kita masuk ke sana, yuk?"

Eren mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sebuah tenda yang cukup besar—_'Rumah Ilusi', _papan yang terpasang di samping tenda tersebut dihiasi dengan warna biru dan gambar bintang yang cantik.

"Oh, labirin yang di dalamnya ada gambar rasi bintang itu, ya?"

"Iya, iya! Pasti di dalam indah sekali!

"Baiklah—ayo kesana."

—Keduanya pun memasuki '_Rumah Ilusi' _tersebut—dan disambut dengan cahaya yang sedikit berpendar dan gambar rasi bintang yang bersinar di langit-langit tenda—seolah-olah, semua bintang itu adalah nyata.

Eren tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Rivaille lebih erat—ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang pemuda berambut hitam. "Ayo, kita cari jalan keluar."

"..Hmm."

Perjalanan di dalam _'Rumah Ilusi' _begitu sunyi—yang menemani hanyalah suara langkah kaki milik mereka berdua yang saling bersahutan. Masih berpegangan tangan—di dalam hati, mereka berdua mengharapkan hal yang sama.

—Mereka ingin agar labirin ini tidak memiliki jalan keluar.

Biarlah jika ini semua hanya Ilusi, biarlah jika mereka berdua hanya bisa hidup di dalam dunia yang penuh kebohongan dan tak pasti—

Asalkan bisa bersama, itu semua... sudah cukup.

"..Andai saja aku ini wanita, ya~" Eren membuka pembicaraan—dengan suaranya yang sedikit bernada 'harap'. "Mungkin Ibumu tak akan menentang hubungan kita.."

"...Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kau wanita atau lelaki—aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Eren."

"..Tapi tetap saja, kita tidak bisa bersama, bukan?" Eren tertawa pahit. "Coba saja, waktu kita saat ini bukan hanya Ilusi... dan bisa bertahan sampai dunia ini berakhir,"

—_Maka aku akan jadi manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi._

"...Rivaille, kenapa kita harus bertemu, ya?"

"—Kau menyesal bertemu denganku?"

"Eh—Tidak, tidak! maksudku— Mikasa selalu bilang, bahwa jika dua orang bertemu—itu berarti takdir,"

. . . .

"_Tapi jika dua orang berpisah, apa itu namanya juga takdir?"_

"Takdir itu konyol. Jika kedua orang itu harus berpisah pada akhirnya—kenapa mereka dibuat untuk bertemu?"

"Eren—"

"Hey, Rivaille," Eren melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Rivaille, yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa perih—"Kenapa kita berdua harus berpisah?"

.

.

_It's something precious to me...the only one I have in this world._

_._

_._

—Genggaman tangan yang tadi terlepas itu, kini kembali terpaut.

Rivaille menarik lengan Eren—tak peduli bahwa ia terlalu kasar atau membuat Eren merasa sakit—

Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan.

Ia mendorong tubuh Eren dengan cukup keras—sehingga sang lelaki yang lebih muda itu terjatuh ke atas tanah. Sebelum Eren sempat bertanya 'kenapa'—Rivaille sudah meraih dagu Eren dan membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin mendekat.

—Mendekat kemudian menghilang.

Kedua bibir yang terhubung dengan lembut—ini bukan sebuh Ilusi, Eren yakin akan hal itu. Sama seperti dulu, ciuman yang rasanya masih sama—hangat, lembut..

Tak memiliki akhir, dan rasanya manis.

. . . . .

—Namun kali ini, rasanya pahit dan asin.

Pahit—karena mereka harus menerima kenyataan, cepat atau lambat—mereka harus berpisah.

Asin—karena air mata bercampur di antara kedua bibir yang saling melumat satu sama lain.

—Sekali lagi, mereka berdua bertanya-tanya..

_Jika 'bertemu' adalah sebuah takdir_—

_Kenapa mereka harus berpisah pada akhirnya?_

_._

_._

_._

"Uwaah~ Es krim ini enak!"

Setelah keluar dan menganggap kejadian di dalam _'Rumah Ilusi' _sebagai angin lalu—Eren dan Rivaille memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah kedai Es krim yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Entah karena kebiasaan, atau karena ini memang lingkaran yang terus berulang setiap hari—mereka selalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat yang memang biasa dikunjungi.

Mengulang memori—atau menghapus memori?

"Itu rasa baru, _Caramel." _Rivaille membawa ibu jarinya ke sisi kanan pipi Eren—"Makan yang benar, Eren. Kau seperti bocah."

"Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Habis.. Es krim ini enak sekali!"

Eren kembali mengambil satu sendok penuh Es krim yang ada di mangkok kecil miliknya—melahapnya dengan nikmat dan membiarkan rasa manisnya lumer di lidah. Ia ingin agar rasa manis ini—

Menghapus rasa pahit dan asin dari ciuman tadi.

"_Perhatian kepada pengunjung semuanya_—_waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Festival akan ditutup tiga puluh menit lagi. Sekali lagi, perhatian kepada pengunjung semuanya_—"

.

.

_...Ini adalah.._

_Sebuah akhir._

_._

_._

"Aah~ sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, ya..."

"...Mm-hmm."

"Hey, Rivaille, pergi ke jembatan itu, yuk! Jembatan dekat sekolah kita dulu," Eren menarik lengan Rivaille dengan lembut—"Disana, pemandangan matahari terbenamnya indah, loh!"

Rivaille tidak menerima ajakan tersebut—namun Eren tetap membawanya pergi, menuju tempat—yang lagi-lagi—adalah tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan milik mereka berdua.

Jembatan memori—hanya jembatan penyebrangan biasa, letaknya dekat dengan sekolah dimana Rivaille dan Eren menempuh pendidikan, satu atau dua tahun yang lalu. Jembatan ini cukup tinggi—dan pemandangannya ke utara, berhadapan langsung dengan laut yang ada di dalam kota.

Ditemani pancaran berwarna jingga dari langit sore—

Eren harus mengeluarkan senyumnya yang terbaik, bukan?

"—Duuh, Rivaille! sudah kubilang, kau harus tersenyum!" Eren mencubit kedua pipi Rivaille—kemudian menariknya agar di wajahnya terbentuk sebuah senyum. "Ayo, senyum, senyum—"

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, Eren." Rivaille menyentuh kedua tangan Eren yang tadi menarik pipinya. "Jangan.. memaksakan diri."

.

_In the time of our parting,_

_To the crybaby who showed me a forced smile,_

_I chose to say "goodbye"._

_._

Apakah ia memaksakan diri?

Ia berusaha yang terbaik, bukannya memaksakan diri—ia tahu ini hari yang terakhir, maka dari itu—tak ada salahnya jika ia mengeluarkan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki, bukan?

Tapi, Rivaille ternyata memandang semua usahanya sebagai satu hal yang berbeda;

Ia bisa melihat ke dalam isi hati Eren yang paling tersembunyi—

Bahwa ia memaksakan diri.

_Sesungguhnya, Ia ingin menangis._

.

.

_I walked with you in the pedestrian bridge that was in our memories,_

_The destination we are looking at is separated.._

_That's why I have to say it now._

_._

_._

_._

"Selamat tinggal, Eren.."

.

.

"..Akhirnya, kau menangis juga."

"—B-berisik!" Eren menepis tangan Rivaille yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya—"_Hiks—_bodoh, aku sudah capek-capek berusaha untuk tersenyum—kau merusak semuanya—_Ukh.."_

Butiran air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir—rasa sedih yang hanya bisa ditunjukkan dengan menangis,

Itu semua..

_Karena kau itu si cengeng yang sejati._

.

_In the time of our parting,_

_I stoop down by myself._

_I already know those words.._

_But it just won't stop._

_._

Semua seperti berhamburan keluar dari jemari miliknya—

Dimana kata-kata 'cinta' yang biasa kau katakan dahulu?

"Setelah ini—_hiks_—kau akan berbahagia dengan orang yang lain,"

"Tapi aku tidak akan menggantikanmu dengan siapapun, Eren—"

"Setelah ini—_uh—_k-kau, akan mengatakan kata 'cinta' kepada orang lain,"

"Eren—"

"Sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis—mungkin setelah ini, aku akan menjadi si cengeng lagi.."

_._

_Maka dari itu..._

_._

"...Sihir untuk si cengeng,"

Rivaille mengusap butiran air mata yang mengalir dengan ibu jarinya—membuat goresan basah di kedua sisi wajah Eren.

"Sihir untuk menghentikan air mata,"

.

_Meski begitu..._

_._

"Buatlah wajah yang sama sepertiku,"

"_Ter..se..nyum."_

_._

_._

_._

_Meski begitu,_

_Aku ingin terus berada di sampingmu._

_._

"—Rivaille.."

"..Apa?"

"Kau bilang begitu—tapi kau sendiri menangis, bodoh.."

"—Berisik, aku menjadi cengeng karena kamu, Eren."

.

.

.

_Air mata ini tak bisa terhenti_—

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Bahkan sihir itupun_—

_Akan lenyap ketika kau meninggalkan aku._

_._

_._

_._

"—Tidak ada yang tertinggal, 'kan?"

"Tidak ada, Eren. Kau sudah bertanya lebih dari tiga kali—"

"Ah, kereta yang akan membawamu sudah datang." Eren melihat ke arah kereta yang perlahan memperlambat kecepatannya—kereta jam tujuh malam yang akan membawa Rivaille pulang ke rumahnya.

—Kereta yang akan membuat mereka terpisah.

"..Jangan berhenti memberikan aku kabar, ya. _E-mail, _atau telepon—apapun. Surat dan Fax juga aku terima."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku bahkan akan mengirim _E-mail _setiap hari. Itu kebiasaan yang tak akan bisa hilang, kau tahu, Eren?"

—Keduanya tertawa, bagaikan melodi yang mengalun di tengah kebisingan kota.

..Dan, yang mengantarkan mereka berdua pada suatu akhir,

Perasaan yang mengatakan _'Sampai bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti'_,

Adalah—

.

.

"Terima kasih, Rivaille.

"Maafkan aku, Eren."

.

.

.

_Dan kedua benang merah pengikat yang bernama 'takdir' itu_—

_Terputus dan memudar di antara udara._

_._

_._

"..Dengan ini, semuanya berakhir." Eren menatap sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang tadi Rivaille berikan sebelum berpisah—bersinar karena terkena pantulan cahaya lampu yang terlalu terang.

—Semuanya sudah berakhir.

"..Aku tidak akan menangis."

Melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi stasiun—

Hanya sang rembulan yang tahu bahwa Eren Jaeger sedang menangis, saat ini.

.

.

.

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..Jangan..**_

_**Menangis.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**_

HALO DISINI JAM SEBELAS MALAM.

Kembali bersama saya, Author yang harusnya istirahat karena tukak lambungnya kumat—tapi malah duduk santai di depan komputer dan mengetik fanfic ini.

Oke.. jadi, halo semuanyaaaa~ /o/ kalau yang suka Vocaloid atau lagu-lagu _Honeyworks, _pasti tau dong ini fanfic didasari dari lagu apa? —Yap, betul, 'Nakimushi Kareshi' nya Len Kagamine & Hatsune Miku!

—Awalnya ragu, mau nulis fanfic RiRen dengan lagu ini—abis ya jujur aja, Author ga ngeship Len sama Miku T_T (malah curhat) jadi walau lagunya bagus, dipake buat pairing RiRen itu... nyesek rasanya.

—Ah, tapi labil mah labil aja. Ujung-ujungnya ditulis juga ini fanfic HAHAHA

Buat yang berminat, bisa diliat PV dari lagunya di Youtube~ silahkan search 'Nakimushi Kareshi', nanti ketemu videonya. Ditonton deh—Author yang ga ngeship LenMiku aja bisa mewek liat itu video *lap ingus*

Dan—uhwow! 5k words HAHAHA aduh ini jari tumbenan bisa ngetik cepet. The power of ga ada kerjaan kali ya wkwkwk (mengabaikan tugas)

—Uhuhu oke aku udah kebanyakan berkicau—mari sudahi saja A/N ini =')) terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, review, atau fave! Aku sayang kalian semuaaaaaaaa ; / / / /;

Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lainnya!

—_**With Love,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


End file.
